Lovesickness
by Teffla
Summary: (It's not letting me add Gladion & Moon as characters but this is definitely a MahinaShipping fanfiction). Ever since she became the Champion of Alola, Moon has been experiencing loneliness, but more accurately, lovesickness. She has evident feelings for a certain blond, but he doesn't notice.


Lovesick

Moon X Gladion

It's freezing cold. The falling snow pelted on the raven haired trainer. Her cheeks were red from the bitter temperature. It was snowing, not surprisingly, on Mount Lanakila. The champion had spent all of her time here now. It wasn't a hobby, no, it was her job. As the Champion of Alola, she had to make her region known, and not be the only league unnoticed. She missed the old life style however. Moon desperately wanted to see her friends. Lillie, Hau, but more importantly, Gladion. Ah yes, the boy with the mysterious beast killer, Silvally. He considered her a mutual almost. Maybe even a slim chance of a friend. He wasn't someone who could admit he had friends easily. He was so secluded. But for some reason, she thought of it as charming almost. Why was he so charming?  
She had her scarf around her mouth to prevent herself from getting any colder. Standing close to the Pokémon Center, Moon looked at the view from the mountain. She could see Malie City from here. Beautiful as always. Across the way, she could seen Mount Hokulani thanks to its observatory. It certainly had been a while since she stepped outside since claiming the crown. Moon was so focused on defending her title, she thought nothing of it. Nothing but staying inside and keeping up the fights. Everyone was after her crown and she refused to give it up easily. The trial captains were mostly after her championship title. Hau from time to time even came. But the one person who she hadn't seen yet was Gladion. Was she seriously thinking of him all the time? That's ridiculous.  
Oh but speak of the devil.. Moon turned to her side and saw none other than a blonde boy with a unique hair style. Or as Rotom called him, "The Boy of Moon's Dreams". She wondered what he was doing here.  
"You're here..." He began bluntly. So typical.. "I heard you became the champion. The word gets out fast."  
So it does. Words of Moon's heroic actions and rank actions certainly spread around Alola. It was flattering to her really, but at times it got really embarrassing.  
"Yeah... I am the champion." She repeated and nodded.  
"So I suppose you know what that means now, doesn't it, champ?" He questioned.  
Oh so now he decides to come. The one day where she's feeling the loneliest. The one day where's head over heels for him. The one day where she's drowning in a lovesick river. Moon was still grateful for his arrival, but only just to battle? That seemed so par to the course. Why couldn't he just be around to hang out? Maybe this could be her chance.  
"I know." She nodded simply. Lifting her arms off of the fence, Moon began to travel back to the crystal dome that she came from  
"Beat the Elite Four first, then we can battle." The raven haired female firmly stated and walked off. The blonde was watching her. He nodded simply. Was he really ready to face her? She always wondered if he could one day beat her. Not to be narcissistic, but the chances were slim.

Time flew by like Toucannon. It seemed as if ages had gone by. Still no sign of Gladion anywhere. She was almost beginning to miss him again. Did he get stuck somewhere?  
"My girl, what's on your mind?" A sudden voice rang through the chamber. It was none other than her Pokedex. In a loving age where people and Pokémon are now communicating, a talking Pokedex was common, but not very many people have one.  
"Is it him?" He questioned. Rotom was always the one to tease Moon about her silly crush. She couldn't even have the guts to tell Hau. He might be a loudmouth, and she definitely wasn't taking any risks. She could handle the torrent of teases just as long as he didn't say anything unless she says it herself; that was their promise and he's been very upholding of that.  
"Yeah.." The female bashfully admitted with a small sigh. Her cheeks grew red from the multiple thoughts of him. They all had great range of thoughts and she wasn't sure what to think. Was she that much in love with him?  
"I still can't believe you're that head over heels for him! Who knew?" Rotom teased and snickered.  
His teasing got annoying after a while. He was her friend, she had to get used to it, and that was not a choice.  
"Yeah yeah.. make fun of me all you'd-" the female was abruptly interrupted by feet pounding down on the stairs.  
Her Rotom swiftly went to the side of the chair. Moon stood up slowly. A Pokeball was clutched in her hand. Her stance was very lazy, as if she was unenthusiastic about this. Mostly because she was still stuck in Lala-land thinking about him. She liked him a bit too much. Was this how it felt to be in love with someone?  
"I hope you're ready, Moon. I plan to take your throne today." He said with a huge spark of confidence in his voice.  
He had the boldness for sure. Gladion seemed very ready for this challenge. Moon shook her head from side to side to get a grip on herself. Time to put a game face on.  
"Right then.. I'm ready." Moon nodded. The male on the opposite side began to strike his very infamous pose. That practically stabbed Moon's heart. It was so attracting. She mentally scolded herself for falling for that ploy so easily. His first Pokémon out of the ball was a purple bat. "Crobat huh?" She thought and crossed a single arm around her stomach. With her free hand, she tossed a Pokeball that released a hedgehog Pokémon, Togedamaru. There was now a fierce gaze between them. The atmosphere became pressurized and full of tension. Not like any battle against a trial captain or Hau. It was inexplicable. Both of them were ready.

By the time he was at his final Pokémon, Moon wanted to give out. She started to become inattentive now. It was now his Silvally against her Primarina.  
"You've been fighting with such strength.. I'm amazed." He complimented her. A genuine compliment? From him of all people? She never would've thought the day would come.  
"Thank you." Moon replied, a small hint of gratitude in her voice. Externally she looked alright. Mentally however, was a mess. She couldn't focus properly. Lovesickness is a real disease and she's got a bad case of it. After Silvally had attacked her Primarina, she wanted to finish the battle immediately and just tell him. Her course of action was set. After tapping on her bracelet on her right wrist, she began to perform a pose. One that involves swaying her arms from side to side, resembling a water current. It was Primarina's cue now. The siren Pokémon jumped up on its her, and her voice became high pitched, but not earsplitting. Her partner began to summon a bright blue pen above her. Once growing big enough, it began to move forward with the movement of her arms, and soon hovering above Silvally. It dropped at a voice cue, doing a major amount of damage. Moon let out a sigh of relief. She knew the battle was over. The dog like Pokémon soon fell over. Gladion called it back and smiled a little bit. He didn't even notice Moon collapsing to her knees.  
"I like the way you battled. You and your Pokémon make an impressive team." He once again complimented her, and her Pokémon. He soon took note to Moon's collapsing to her knees.  
"Woah.. Moon?" He questioned, almost worried. The blonde rushed over to her. He would never ever consider doing something like that.  
"Gladion..." She softly began. "Have you ever felt lovesick? Or lonely?"  
"Lovesickness?" He questioned.  
"Because I have. Every day I'm in here,  
I feel lonely." She stated. It was the plain truth.  
"Don't you have the elite four with you?" He asked.  
Was he really that blind?  
"That's besides the point... Gladion. Don't you see. Since day one, route five." She paused for a second. Moon looked up at his forest green eyes. "Day one.. I've, really liked you. Gladion, you may not consider me as a friend, but I do. I've liked you since we first met. And I know that's stupid but! It's the truth! When we met back up at the Battle Dome. I felt very sorry. Gladion! All that time... I've really, really-!" Once again, another abrupt interruption. This time it wasn't from stairs pounding, but something sweeter. Something that she fantasized about for days. Something that never in a million years would happen. Gladion had kissed her! Moon was surely hoping this wasn't another one of Mimikyu's mischievous pranks. It felt way too real for her. Once their lips parted, he was about to stand back up, but she forced him back down by her arms. Moon's arms were around him, tightly, just like she always wanted.  
"You don't have to be alone anymore.. because.. I've been lovesick too... lovesick for you." He muttered, and hugged her back.


End file.
